Vampiress
by Cullenz-Rule
Summary: So here's the story, Miss Audrina Longdawn is a vampire, she's all by herself. That is until a Salvatore finds her and saves her. Does she owe him? What happens between them? Will someone kill them all? Or does something outa the odinary happen?
1. Begining

Vampiress

Well I'll tell you now; I was not expecting to be laying in my own blood. Again. Yes I said it, I said again, stupid damn rouge male vampire. His name happens to be Ronaldo, if im trying anything out of the ordinary –hello im a vampire, of course it's going to be out of the ordinary- he'll try to kill me, but he always fails, and I mean ALWAYS.

My names Audrina Longdawn, I died at the age of 19, I'm now 219 centuries old. My family was killed in a massacre after my 19th birthday. I was born on the 13th of November, -strange enough, black Friday- in 1791. So much has changed since then. Thank god I don't have to wear a corset anymore, unless im attending one of those fancy balls, I do love my dresses. I have long dark hair and rich green eyes.

While I lay in my own blood I think to myself, _why is it I hear more and more about a man named Damon Salvatore? _Strange enough I think perhaps Ronaldo has succeeded this time, in killing me, but I'm never one to give up. To my astonishment I hear a loud scream echoing through the forest, and then I hear, running feet, coming my way. I now am waiting for the worst. I close my eyes and wait as the person or thing gets closer. I feel the stake being pulled out of my chest, a ring being slid on my finger, and someone's hot breath on my neck, I can also smell aftershave. I feel a hand caress my cheek and wait for the worst, it doesn't come. Instead he whispers in my ear.

"I know you're awake, I can sense your life. He's dead now." He says.

I let my eyes flutter open slowly and see the man above me; he has dark hair and dark eyes. He wears a leather jacket over a black top and dark blue jeans.

"Will you help me up please?" I ask him.

He takes my hand and I feel heat rush through me, but in a good way, in a really good way. He helps me to my feet and grins at me. I now notice the ring on his own finger; I feel myself healing and sigh.

"Audrina Longdawn at your service." When I realized what I said I cursed under my breath. "Curse my old fashioned ways."

He smiles at me. "Damon Salvatore, how can I help you? I think you'll need it more then me actually."

"Oh so your Damon." I say a bit too loudly.

"Heard of me?" he asks grinning.

"Various rumours." I say.

He chuckles. "Well, why don't you come with me? I'm sure my brother would love to meet you."

"Where does he live?" I asked.

He gestured to a house on the other side of the woods. Well, now I know how he found me. We walked in silence and when we reached the front door I stopped. Damon stepped through the threshold, and then looked back at me.

"Sorry, I forgot. Please, come in." he said clearly.

I nodded and walked in the door and immediately took in the smell of a fresh brew of coffee. A girl rounded around a corner and dropped her mug, it smashed on the floor and she gasped. I can imagine what I look like, my shirt stuck to me covered in blood, my hair filled with dirt and maybe leaves, and my jeans smeared with grass stains and mud.

"Elena, this is Audrina Longdawn." Damon introduced.

"Did you feed off her?" she asked quietly.

I smiled and showed her my hand, the one with the ring on it. "Nope, he actually saved my life."

"That's a first." She muttered.

Damon chuckled lightly just as a look alike came down the stairs. "Stefan, this is Audrina Longdawn." Damon said.

Stefan nods at me and looks directly at Elena. "You alright?" he asks.

"Just got a scare that's all. Thought Damon had brought a dinner date home." She said.

I found myself grinning. "I doubt that he would bring someone here." I said.

"Too true." Elena agreed.

Damon and Stefan cleaned up the mess on the floor while Elena took me upstairs to get cleaned up and lend me some clothes. She put pushed me toward the bathroom with Peach smelling shampoo and conditioner, and a comb.

After ten minutes I was washed, dried, knot free and clean. There was a small knock at the door and I wrapped the long big fluffy towel around me tightly and stuck my head out. Elena handed me a bunch of clothes.

"You're welcome to stay the night if you wish. If you would rather go, here's some clothes you can take with you, if you want."

I shut the door after thanking her and sorted through the clothes. There were two different types of jeans, two tops, and the one that caught my eye, was in fact a dress. It was black and made of a soft stretchy material; it had long pieces of fabric that tied at the back as a bow and had a square neck. I loved it and slipped it on, after putting on underthings that Elena had given me. I stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by Elena, who smiled at me.

"Lovely. Will you stay?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." I told her.

"Well, in the mean time come have a drink of coffee with me."

That brought back a memory. "Sorry about your mug."

"Eh. Don't worry about it. I got plenty more where that came from." she smiled sneakily.


	2. Confusions

Elena made me a mug of coffee that was hot, milky and sweet. The way I like it. As I was sipping the final remains of my drink both Stefan and Damon came into the Kitchen, followed by a girl who I'd meet early that day.

"Your that witch." I said to her.

The girl had long glossy black hair and dark skin. "I'm Bonnie. Why did I fling you away?" she asked smiling.

"Because I was trying to save you form being gutted. But you thought I was attacking you."

"That's right!" she exclaimed.

"So I take it you've meet Bonnie." Damon said.

"Well yes." I replied.

"That's why I was here. I was going to tell you all about her." She pointed at me.

"Audrina Longdawn." Damon corrected.

"Audrina Longdawn." She mimicked. "But it seems she beat me here."

"No. Actually Damon saved her from dying." Elena said.

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "And she's a vampire?"

I nodded. "Two hundred and nineteen exactly." I announced.

I saw Stefan smile. "You are staying aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on. I'm sure Damon would love to hear all your stories." Elena said.

Damon looked at her raising his eyebrows.

"Oh come on. You know you would." She said.

Damon shook his head smiling and Bonnie continued. "But still, how did you manage to be just about dead? It's night time."

"He took my ring, staked me to the ground, and left me almost swimming in my own blood."

"So the usual?" Bonnie asked.

"Basically."

"Huh?" Both Stefan and Damon looked confused.

"I've seen a vision of her before. Exactly how Damon found her tonight, but the guy."

"Ronaldo." I said.

"Ronaldo." Bonnie repeated. "Was there, and every time he failed. And again he failed no surprise there. Such poor tactics."

Both Bonnie and I laughed. I then felt a little light headed. So I sat down on the couch as Stefan, Bonnie and Elena continued to speak. Damon must have seen how I looked out the corner of his eye, because he was beside me in an instance. He put his hand to my forehead.

"Yes?" I asked, very aware of the smile on my face.

"Just checking if you were sick." He said.

"What's the verdict?" I asked him as the others still continued to talk.

"You've gone a bit pale and are a bit colder then what you were before. I don't want you to die."

"Why?" I asked.

"Everything all right?" Elena asked.

"Perfectly fine." Damon replied smoothly.

Elena nodded and walked back to the others. "Damon." I began.

"Later." He whispered to me and got up.

I stood and immediately fell back on the couch, I was exhausted, and well you'd think I would be considering I was nearly killed an hour ago. I just put my head on the pillow and shut my eyes, I feel asleep almost instantly.

As I was asleep I felt myself being picked up delicately, like as if I may be breakable. I woke just for a fraction of a second and opened my eyes for another fraction of a second to see Damon's strong arms wrapped lightly but firmly around me, and walking slowly up the stairs and then I was out again.

I rolled over when I woke once again and found myself on a rather big bed. I was covered by black doonas and head resting on a very soft pillow. I could just make out through the thick curtains that the sun was up and high. I sat up and saw Damon sitting in a chair across from the bed looking at an old photograph. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." He replied without looking away from the photograph.

I pulled off the covers and walked over to Damon; I looked at the picture and nearly gasped in surprise. It was me, when I had gone to the Ball in 1830; my dress had been a rich red. It was kind of tight at the waist and spilled out elegantly onto the floor, I had small red heels and the neck line was a square, I was wearing a white small diamond around my neck and my hair was like a dark river over my shoulders.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

Damon looked up at me. "I have my ways." He said simply.

"Uhuh, and what would they be?" I pressed.

"Secret ways." He replied grinning a little.

I smiled, I couldn't help myself. "Okay then. Why don't you tell me what you didn't finish last night."

"And what was that?" he asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why you didn't want me to die." I said.

"Oh that! I don't remember saying that."

"Then why did you say "Oh that"?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I'm confusing you." He said grinning.

"Are you?"

"Is it working?"

I placed my hand on my forehead. "Yes." I said whimpering.

I felt his cold hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry; you've gone pale all of a sudden."

"I felt dizzy all of a sudden, you confused me so much."

"You must be pretty weak."

I looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You fainted last night, not fell asleep. There's a difference."

"Don't confuse me for a couple of days."

"You'll stick around?" he sounded hopefully.

"Perhaps. I need to know where I am again."

"Huh."

I grinned. "I'm just confusing you." I said.

I looked around the room. The walls were a dark shade of blue and the bed was a king, the sheets, pillows and doonas were black and he had a large long mirror on a stand near the door. I could see my reflection from the door. My hair was flat and dull, my eyes looked strange and tired, I felt sore all over and I looked pale.

"See I told you, you are pale."

"Shut up." I said.

I got up and looked out the window. The garden was bright and alive and a teenage girl trotted up the small stone steps to the Salvatore's door. She had blond hair and was focusing on her smile and looks, believe me anyone can tell.

"Who's she?" I asked.

Damon got up and sighed. "Caroline Forbes."

"Your girlfriend?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Used to be, kind of. But she just wants me to take her blood."

"Apparently it's very pleasurable." I commented.

"You've never feed off a human or vampire, or been feed off?" he asked.

I shook my head and made my way to the bed and sat down. Damon came over, leaned in and pressed his lips against my neck.

"Want to find out?" he whispered against my neck.


	3. Unlucky Or Lust?

I laughed lightly as he pulled away. "What?" he asked grinning.

"Your funny, you know that?"

He grinned wider. "Why yes, I do know that. I'm also devastating handsome."

I smiled. "Uhuh. You keep thinking that." I said.

I got up and stretched exposing the star scar on my back, just below my shoulder. I felt Damon touch it for just a fraction of a second.

"How on earth did you get that?"

I stopped stretching, allowing the dress to cover it again. "It's a scar."

"I can see that. But who gave it to you?" he asked coming around to face me.

"An enemy in the early 1900's."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I replied.

"You don't answer a lot of them." He said holding my gaze.

I turned away and sighed. "Well, because he was trying to kill me. But I killed him first."

Damon sighed and I heard the door open then close. When I turned around, he was gone. No later then 5 minutes, someone knocked on the door. I went over and opened it, Damon stood there with some breakfast on a tray. I went and sat on the bed as Damon quickly shut the door behind him and set the tray of food in front of me.

"Eat."

"Not hungry."

Damon eyed me. "You need to get your strength up, unless you want a repeat like last night."

"Which part?" I asked.

"Please, just eat." He whispered.

"Why? What's the big deal?"

His hands curled into fists. "Don't please."

"Don't what?"

"Don't argue with me. Please just eat something. I have to go back down stairs, Caroline wants me."

"I don't feel like eating." I said.

"Just try, for me."

I nodded and he touched my cheek lightly, then smiled and walked out the bedroom door leaving me to actually look at my food.

There was a cup of hot, milky, sweet coffee, toast with butter smeared on it, and a small bowl of scrambled eggs. My favourite foods, how did he know that? Unless it was just some coincidence, but I doubted that so much. I munched slowly on the toast and thought of possible explanations. I came up with, zilch. But if I was right, maybe I had a piece of my memory missing. Again I doubted that, but I would have to remember to ask him later.

After polishing off my food and coffee –and realizing I was indeed very hungry- I slept, as if I had never woken up. I was wrapped up warmly in the blankets and realized that the doonas smelled like Damon. But this time it was aftershave, peppermint and something else I couldn't put my finger on. Maybe blood? But I gave up trying to figure that out quickly and fell deeply asleep.

Later on I felt the bed move beneath me and I rolled over and opened my eyes sleepily. I saw Damon on his back, shirtless. He had his head turned toward me and smiled shyly.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep." He touched my cheek, and I felt a heat run through my body.

"I'm not tired." I murmured sleepily.

"Uhuh, just like you weren't hungry." He pointed out.

I smiled and curled up on my side facing Damon with my eyes shut. "Night." I whispered.

"Goodnight Aud."

He had used my old nickname. Okay stay awake. I told myself and looked at him. "How do you know my old nickname?"

"Just like I knew your favourite breakfast. Your Mother."

"You meet her?"

"Yes I did. When she thought you were dead. Think of it as your mother venting to me."

"Oh."

"I knew it was you she was talking about because a) she showed me a picture and b) because you have like a vibe that resembles her."

"Uhuh."

I only remember snuggling closer to him and his arm wrapped cuddly against my waist. Then I was out. Again.

When I woke again, I was facing the clock, so I stole a quick peek at it. It read 4:10am, I groaned quietly, and felt an arm around my waist tighten just a little. I sighed and felt warm breath on my neck, it tickled my neck and I squirmed a little.

"Did that tickle?" Damon asked moving closer.

"Yes it did, get off me please."

He did as I asked and I sat up as Damon turned the lamp on low.

"Why were you cuddling me?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, which I always do. You cuddled up with me, I just put my arm around you and you snuggled closer."

I opened my mouth to argue but no sound came out, he grinned in triumph at me and I felt like

I wanted to hit him, hell I wanted to kiss him. I tried banishing the thought from my head and

looked at him with a straight face.

"What were you thinking a minute ago?" he asked.

I slapped his face lightly. "None of your business."

"Was it about me?"

I didn't reply and he took that as a yes.

"Then it is my business. So what were you thinking?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes as a matter of a fact, I would." He replied stretching his arms above his head showing off

his bear front.

Curse such hard muscled bodies. I looked away and out the window then back at Damon who was staring at me with calm but seductive eyes. Curse him! He leaned in, and I mean right in and his hand glided up my back to close around the back of my throat. I realized now, Damon was hungry. He leaned in to my neck and I pulled away hard, he came at me and I kicked him in the stomach then slapped at his arms as he struggled to contain me. His eyes turned black as he struggled again to get to my neck. I elbowed him just above his mouth, making his nose bleed. He let go of me and rubbed the blood away with the back of his hand. The blood just continued to run at a slow pace down his mouth and lunged at me, trapping me to the wall. My back was pressed firmly against the wall, and Damon moved in.

"Damon please! Look I know your thirsty, but please!" I cried aloud.

I heard footsteps run up the stairs and then the door opened in a rush. Stefan threw Damon away from me.

.

Damon looked at me, crouching now on the floor and Stefan in front of me hissing, protecting me. Damon's eyes softened after a few seconds, he stood and his eyes seemed large then he stepped back, his hand gripping into his other arm. I stepped forward an inch.

"Damon, it's fine. You didn't hurt me." I said.

"Hardly. I remember everything." He said.

Then Damon fled. Stefan stood and looked at me.

"Go after him. I don't want him to hurt himself."

Stefan nodded and disappeared. Elena came in then, she looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go back to bed."

She looked scared for me.

"Really I'm fine. Go." I urged.

She nodded and shut the door behind her.

That's when I started crying. I sunk down onto the bed, and just layed on my side crying. Finally the crying wore me out and I feel asleep again. Dreaming of Damon killing himself.

I woke up and nearly screamed. I stopped myself short and glanced at the clock. 9:30 Am. I turned to where Damon had slept. He layed there, still shirtless, arms behind his head looking at me. I half screamed and put a hand to my mouth in shock. It was just Damon, no one else. Damon sat up then and placed a hand at the back of my neck lightly. Nothing like how it was earlier. I closed my eyes and leaned back a little in his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my neck.

I opened my eyes as he pulled and watched him. "I just had a bad dream before. That's all."

"Did it involve me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then I'm to blame myself for your discomfort."

"Where did you go last night?"

"To feed." He was blunt about it.

"Who, I mean what?"

"I feed a little from a human and then some from animals. I'm so sorry for last night. That was my intention at all."

"What was your intention then?" I asked.

.


	4. Unlucky?

He smiled at me and leaned in once again. I froze in pure shock, Damon pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I said as he turned away from me.

"It's not your fault." He replied.

His back was hunched over, he was facing the door. I crept over and placed a hand on his bare

back, he shuddered under my hand. "It's not your fault either."

All in a blur my back was on the bed and Damon was leaning over me, his legs pressed against mine. "Really? Is that so? You see, I think it is." He said.

I raised only my head. "I think your wrong. You had your hunger take over you, completely. It wasn't you who was at fault."

"But I could have prevented it."

"You can't prevent the future." I argued.

"I can try." He said.

"Yes that's true but, you can't stop it."

"I can."

"No you can't Damon."

"Believe me I can Aud."

"Damon. Listen to me you can't sto-"

My words of my argument were cut off as Damon's lips were suddenly attached to mine. I forgot what my argument was and responded to him. In my head I felt stupid for responding, but that was just my head, my body had feelings too.

My arms wrapped around his neck, my legs were still trapped under his. His mouth was warm against mine and I felt his hand glide up my back and press me tightly against him. I felt more then heard him moan when I grazed his neck with my nails. And then suddenly he pulled back.

"Yes I can stop it." He said grinning.

He unwound himself from me and stood. I opened my mouth to protest and then shut it again, what was the use? Then I tried again.

"So that was just to prove your point then?" I asked.

"I think it was, why did you have another meaning in mind?" he asked eagerly.

I shook my head unable to speak. I enjoyed that kiss more then I should have, but I got myself caught up in it, so now my mind and body together has to suffer. Damon stretched and my stomach had butterflies. I stood up myself and he watched me as he put his arms down by his sides.

"What?" I asked as I saw a hint of trouble in his eyes.

"You did think it meant something." He watched me slowly.

I laughed lightly.

Then he walked forward and towered over me, I raised my head to look at him, his front was still bear and it was pressed against the front of the dress. He leaned in and stroked my cheek lightly, and then he kissed it. My hands raised to push him away, but he caught them and pressed them against his chest.

"You might say one thing, but everything else about you says something completely different."

I shuddered as he bent over a bit to kiss my shoulder and touch my scar. It's hard not to react when he is so close! Damn me!!! He nibbled on my shoulder. "Admit it." He said.

"Make me." And I knew he would be able to.

"Your choice." He murmured into my neck.

He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on the small of my back pressing firmly, almost kneading. His lips found the pulse in my neck and his tongue flickered across it. I felt my breath flutter and felt him smile, he knew he was going to win.

"Okay."

He pulled back and looked at me, he didn't put me down. "Yes?"

"I thought it had another meaning. But that's just me."

"What meaning." He pressed.

"Another meaning."

"Unless you tell me. I wont put you down."

"That's fine by me. I have other ideas." I said.

"And what are they?"

"Taking your ring."

He laughed. "Really?"

"Check your finger." Was all I said grinning.

He put me down and looked. His smile faded and he looked at me, I held out my other hand, his ring on my hand.

"How?" he asked.

"It's quite easy when you're occupied otherwise. If you were just proving your point you would have noticed. But you didn't."

He just stared at me. "You cunning bitch." He said, but he grinned.

I smiled sneakily. "Don't have to tell me twice."

He reached for me and I moved just out of his grasp, quickly but swiftly. He looked at me as I moved near the blinds. His face turned to shock.

"Now lemme ask you. What meaning did you think? It was other then to prove your point wasn't it?"

"Step away from the blinds." He said through tight lips.

"I will when you answer my question honestly and I'll know if you're lying."

"Yes I did. But I only said it because I thought you would hurt me."

"So it didn't mean anything to you?" I pressed.

"It did, I didn't think it would. But it did. I apologize deeply for earlier this morning with me being hungry and all."

He edged around the bed toward me, my hand still on the blinds rope. He was so close now I could feel his breath on my skin. He curved his hand silently around my neck and for the who's know time he leaned again in and pressed his lips to mine. I forgot the blind and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands went to my waist and tightened; I smiled under his lips and pulled back.

"I was never going to actually open the blinds." I said.

"You had me believing you were going to. You're a good liar." He grinned.

I laughed.

"But I cannot." He said.

"What?"

He unwound himself from me. "I'm as a good a liar as you."

"What are you saying?"

"I just want my ring back, I don't want you." He said.

I felt the ring slip from my hand and hit the floor, he picked it up. "Why?" I asked.

"Why would I love you? I've got Caroline."

"You're a player."

"I'm better then that."

"That's right. You're a lying cheating playing, that one."

"I had to. You had information I needed to know."

"Right and what was that."

"Your scar, it was the information that I wanted. The year, to solve my mystery."

"Uhuh." I said and back away from him.

"You've done you're part, now I'm going to do mine."

He reached for me and I bit his hand, he yelled in shock, but no one came running. He fell away gripping his hand and I ran out of the room, grabbing a long jacket, which turned out to be a cloak. I ran down the stairs and into Elena. We fell down and I got up and ran to the door, glancing behind me to see Elena staring at me running out the door. Once in the sun I ran straight into the woods, I jumped off the ground and morphed into a black cat and landed on the ground on paws and short black fur. I climbed up a tree and heard running.

No later then two seconds Damon and Elena came out and searched the grounds.

"What did you do?"

"She bit me!" he protested.

"Why?" she pressed.

"Because I needed some information."

"You could have just asked." Elena said.

I morphed back into me and stood on a bare one branch, out in the open and staring down.

"I might have even told you, if you'd ask nicely." I said.

They looked up and I stared down at them, my eyes hard and I held back tears as I locked gazes with Damon.

"How on earth did you get up there?" he asked.

"It's not that hard." I commented sharply.

"I know you're hurt, but please, come down." He urged.

I laughed. "Right. Like I'd come back to you willingly."

As I laughed again I was caught off guard and the branch I was on snapped, I fell and wasn't able to reach out and grab something to steady my self. And let me tell you, I was up HIGH! As I was about to hit the ground when arms closed around me and I fell on top of somebody.

"Elena. Go. I've got her." I heard Damon yell.

I heard Elena run away and Damon's arms tightened around me, my arms by my side, my legs pinned with his, I squirmed and his mouth was at my ear.

"Not willingly huh?"

"That wasn't willingly and you know it." I hissed.

"Listen to me."

"No. Why should I?"

"Because, if you don't you won't hear what I have to say."

"And what a pity that would be!" I said coldly.

He chuckled in my ear; I felt his whole body vibrate with laughter against mine. Not helping!!!


	5. Misunderstood

"It would be. Now please come down." He urged me.

I tried flinging him off, and he noticed it. So he spun me on my back and I was now pressed against the ground, with Damon on top of me, his legs again pinned mine, and his hands pressed against my wrists pushing them into the dirt.

"What?!" I hissed.

"Breathe."

Surprisingly I felt out of breath anyway, so I did what he said and felt a little better, although with Damon like this on me, was a bit distracting. But can you blame me?

"Now will you listen?" he asked.

"I guess, but don't blame me if I bite you."

"I wouldn't blame you, the only thing you would be hearing would be moaning."

"Okay eww. Please just get on with your talk." My face felt a little hot.

"Okay then. I'm sorry for what I said, I was kidding, seeing if you'd believe me. I didn't think you would. I really didn't, I have had ages to act, and I tried it out. Hey maybe I could a role as a dashing boy on a show that girls go crazy for."

"Back to the point."

"Right, yes. The point is, I didn't mean it."

"Right, and you think just like that ill forgive you?"

"I was hoping actually."

"Well your hopes shouldn't be so high."

"I don't control them." He replied grinning.

"I know another thing you don't control."

"So do I." he grinned even more.

"I meant your mouth."

"That too."

"Oh please!"

"What you brought it up."

"You continued it!" I argued.

"And?" he replied grinning again.

"Still think you can prevent the future?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but I can try, it is worth it." He gazed at me.

"If use the whole, "you're worth it" stuff I will hurt you so hard you'll cry."

"In pleasure?" he suggested.

"In pain."

"Oh ouch! What a burn for someone who's pressed into the ground." He pressed harder against my legs and wrists.

"I'm not someone who can be easily occupied by a dummy."

"Ouch again!" he replied.

"Don't underestimate me." I told him.

"I don't. Why do you think I was so cautious with you in my room."

"That's your room?" I asked.

"What happened to not being easily occupied by a dummy?"

"So you're admitting you're a dummy?"

"No, im proving my point that you can be easily occupied."

I opened my mouth to argue and shut it again.

"I win."

"Win what?"

"The argument. For now."

"Why what else do you plan on winning?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I grinned, an idea popping into my head. I morphed into a black cat and ran out from underneath him and Damon landed on his face in the ground. He raised his head and looked at me, humor in his eyes. I meowed at him and sat still in cat form on the ground. My tail swishing behind me. Damon got up and crouched near me. He scratched behind my ear, and on cat reflex I purred happily.

"I win again." He said.

I looked at him.

"You still can be easily occupied, even in cat form."

I scratched his finger withdrawing blood.

He stood up. "Ouch! And this time I mean it! Okay I take it back!"

I meowed in agreement and changed into me again. "You do know you're easily occupied as well."

"But I'm a guy, we always are. No matter what the subject is." He replied grinning again.

"Again, eww!"

He laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine. As hard as it was I did try to not respond to the kiss, but I did. I wrapped my arms eagerly around his neck and he smiled as I responded to him.

"Easily occupied." He said against my lips.

"Oh shut up!" I replied and silenced him.

His arms around my waist tightened, bringing me right against him and he nudged my mouth open with his and then we heard running. He cursed against my mouth and pulled back, his arms on his head just as Elena came around the trees, Stefan not far behind her.

"They seem fine to me." He said to Elena.

"But!" she protested.

"Elena it's fine now, I got her under control."

"Is that all you did." I muttered to low for Elena to hear.

Damon turned his head to me and grinned and looked me up and down with satisfaction.

"Eyes that way." I said pointing to Stefan who was now grinning.

He turned back to them and smiled. "Seriously, it's fine. Just a misunderstanding."

I smiled and looked up in the trees, there was a large falcon peering down at me. In an usual way. Oh crap! When I was little there was an ancient vampire named Nix, he always hung around my family and they didn't notice a thing. He was trouble, and every time he was around he would try to kill me. He flew down behind a tree and morphed into him, he emerged only so I could see him. He had long blond hair that was tied at the base of his neck, his blue eyes watched me, and he beckoned me to him. I followed out of curiosity and I knew I would regret it. Once we were alone he spoke to me, and I knew he hadn't changed.

"Ah, my dear. Audrina, you haven't changed a bit." His voice was like breaking ice, slick and dangerous.

"I have, I've grown up, something you've never learnt to do."

"Still as brave as ever, tell me. Who were those vampires out there?"

"Friends."

"Right, so why were you embraced with the dark haired one."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well, if you have a loved one, should I spare you?"

"Why are you here? I know you want to tell me something."

"Yes. That's right."

In a flash of light I was standing, in the next I was on the ground, in my own blood, again.

"You sent Ronaldo." I whispered.

"Correct my dear, well done. He didn't succeed."

"No, he failed."  
"Who killed him?"

"I did." I lied.

"No you didn't. The dark haired one didn't he?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill him once I'm done with you."

"Good luck with that."

He laughed and I sat up. On his finger was a ring like mine, I ripped it off and he stopped laughing and came at me. He struggled to get the ring as the sun came over us he held back a scream and I flung the ring away as he went for my ring. I managed to kick him off me as he burned and I fell back on the ground exhausted. I blacked out within seconds.

"Aud?" Elena's voice was at my ear then.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "Hey El."

"Where do you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I said dreamily.

"No you're not."

"Trust me." I replied closing my eyes.

"Elena, would you mind?" it was Damon's voice then.

"No of course not. We'll meet you back at the house."

I felt Elena's hand leave my shoulder and heard her jog away. I heard Damon sit beside me and I reopened my eyes and looked at him. He held my gaze and smiled lightly.

"Where do you hurt?" he asked me.

His voice was hard and firm, I felt tears well up in my eyes and half sat up.


	6. DAMN!

"What does it matter?"

"Everything matters." He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.

He ran his hand to where there was blood on my dress, and he felt a wound there. I held back tears.

"I need to see it properly." He said seriously.

That would require me hoisting my dress up over my legs, baring everything up to chest basically, and I didn't feel to keen on the idea. I shook my head.

"If you won't let me see, you will need human blood."

I cringed. I have never had human blood before. "No, not human blood."

"Animal blood won't do much for you." He said.

I shook my head.

"If you won't take a human's blood, at least take mine."

I nearly gasped in shock but I ended up containing myself.

He moved his neck to the side. And I saw the pulse there, it was so tempting, he was offering his blood to me to heal me. He moved my mouth towards the pulse and I bit, I knew I may regret this later, but right now all I needed was to heal. I took his blood into my mouth and swallowed about five times then pulled back and licked my lips.

Damon looked at me. "See you look so much better, aside from the blood sticking you're dress to you." His eyes seemed glued to my dress, as if wanted to rip it off himself.

Which in his case he most likely did. I stood up and started walking back to the house, feeling now the tightness in my muscles.

"Is there anyone else that wants kill you that I should know about?"

"Nope. Well I hope not!" I said.

He kissed my neck and we ran back to the house. Elena was beside the front door waiting.

"You are coming with me." Elena said and grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs to the bathroom.

She shut the door behind us and crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"What happened after I left?"

"We argued."

"And?"

"And what?" I asked.

"Oh never mind, your going to want some more clothes right?"

"Please."

She handed me some clothes and left the bathroom. I ran the shower again and literally peeled off the dress and jumped into the hot shower and washed my hair and cleaned my body till I smelt like lavender and chocolate. I got out and put on a black long skirt that reminded me of a Spanish skirt and it had a slight ruffle, I also put on a long sleeve red top and dried my hair then I walked out and back into Damon's room, almost ran straight into a blond, Caroline.

"Miss Forbes isn't it?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Miss Audrina Longdawn my dear." I said adding an old fashioned tone to my voice.

"Should I recognize the name?"

"No you shouldn't, I'm new around here. I don't suppose you know Damon?"

"Of course I do, who doesn't?"

I smiled dangerously. "If I find out I'll let you know." I said smugly.

"Aud?" Damon said coming up behind me.

He saw Caroline and put an arm on his hip. "Caroline, I think it best if you leave."

Caroline was staring at me. She actually looked scared. "Yes."

"Bye darling." I said as she walked past me.

She nodded and left the room, I breathed a sigh and Damon hugged me from behind.

"What did you say to her?" he asked.

"Which bit?"

I moved away from him and pick up my skirt like in the olden days and walked down the stairs when I was out of his room. He tried keeping pace, and he then moved in front of me. He looked just a bit shorter as he was on a lower step than I. He looked up at me. I smiled and moved around him, he caught my arm and pulled me against him. I titled my head back and laughed.

"What's so funny then?" he asked.

I patted the back of his neck. "It's all fine."

"Uhuh."

I kissed his lips and it was like he melted into me, I then stepped around him.

"I'm just in a good mood." And because I've never had another vampires blood before, I added silently.


	7. Oh My God

As I went into the kitchen I noticed that no one was there. I looked back at Damon, he was standing in the kitchen doorway and looked at me, he didn't move.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head, as if to say nothing. I walked over to him and he bowed his head so were we almost touching foreheads, but I was still a shorter then him by a bit. I stood on my tippy toes and closed the distance to touch our lips together I felt his hands whined to my waist and felt him moan, rather then heard it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he half picked me up as I kissed him eager, I felt something swarm in my stomach, we had a bond!!! Darn it!! He was feeling horny or something and it went straight through me……. I pulled back.

"And you're not distracted easily?" I asked breathless.

"Not as easily as you." He whispered back.

"have you noticed anything weird?" I asked.

"We have a bond, and you're not too happy about it." He replied frowning. "I thought you liked me?"

"Did you know this would happen?"

"No, I hoped, but I didn't expect it."

I pulled away. "You hoped?"

"Yes, I guess your good moods gone now then."

"Are you kidding, it's gone out the window!" I nearly yelled.

"Aud." He started.

"After everything, you just hope that you and I will have some form of bond? Why?" I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Because." He murmured.

"Because why?" I asked hissing.

"Because Audrina, I love you." He said finally.


	8. Love Triangle?

I looked at him; his eyes were soft and alight. "Huh?" I whispered still stunned.

He stepped forward and I watched him. We weren't that far apart but it felt like it. "I said." He swallowed hard. "I love you Audrina."

"Why do you have trouble saying it?" I asked him.

"Because I feel." He touched my neck. "That you might have hurt me or rejected me."

"Wait Damon Salvatore nervous that a girl will reject him." I smiled.

"Don't go making fun of me; you've already rejected me that was enough torture." He let go of my neck and placed his hands in his jeans pockets.

"For your information Sherlock, I never actually rejected you. I was just checking to see if I may have misheard you somehow."

He looked up hopeful. "So?"

"What's going to happen with feeding and all you're flirting with the other girls?"

"It will be hard to give up the feeding on the sweet girls, but who needs to flirt with them if I have you?" he looked thoughtful. "I could always get Stefan to help me; I mean there are blood banks around here and animals."

I looked at him as he placed his hands on my hips. "I never said you could stop feeding on them, just the flirting bugs me babe."

"Hmm, jealous?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, not of Miss Forbes." I said fluffing my hair like her.

He laughed. "Well you shouldn't be, not of her anyway."

"Well you sort of gave me no choice."

"So you are?"

"Was, that morning."

"Oh, when you woke up in my bed?" he raised both eyebrows.

"Don't get any ideas now."

He just stared at my hands. "Too late."

I slapped his chest lightly and he caught my hands in his. "Yes?"

"Now tell me, what do you feel for me? I've poured my heart out to you."

"Not exactly." I said teasingly.

"Fine. Audrina I love the way you look at me, the way that we could make bets together and be evil in so many ways makes my fangs tingle with delight. Seeing you laying in your own blood made me want to nurse you better, I wanted to make you feel better wether the way was legal or not. And when I offered to bite you, I wasn't kidding, but I said I was 'coz I didn't want to scare you." Well, now he had poured his heart out. "Now you."

I gulped, I always had a problem with admitting how I really felt, well except for when im injured. You'd know my pain then don't you worry, or you'd hear it either way. "Well."

"Well what?" he pressed lightly. "You can't express yourself?"

"I can to!" I shook my head lightly. "Alright I like you too. I was kidding though about the whole express yourself to me thing you know."

"I know. I just thought if I did, it would be a lot less weight on my shoulders you know? And anyway I've seen how you've looked at me without a shirt on Audrina, im not blind you know."

"I never said you were thankyou very much."

"So am I rejected?"

"You tell me." I said.

He raised his eyebrows again and moved in right with me. I snaked my hands to his neck, his to my waist, and then he kissed me. It was pure and soft, leaving my lips tingly. Then I heard a gasp and we broke apart and looked at the doorway. There stood Caroline with a designer jacket in her hand, it dropped to the floor and Caroline screamed at me.


	9. Love & Fury

"You bitch!" Caroline cried.

Damon shielded me from her. "Caroline, go away."

"So you toss me aside for this!" she threw a hand at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

She locked eyes with me and I glared so hard she frowned. "So you prefer your girls with anger, I can show you anger baby."

I felt like hitting her. Damon put his arms around me as if to restrain me. "Caroline just go away, your not wanted here." He said.

"That's not what you wanted a few weeks ago." She purred.

"Caroline don't!"

"Don't what Damon? Tell the truth?" Caroline said. I tried moving around Damon, he didn't let me. "Has he kissed you the way he kissed me? Truly, kissing your neck till he bites and leaves you feeling so fine you sort of black out has he made love with you and told you were so good looking it hurt his eyes some days. And has he slept with you, leaving you knowing that you're safe in his arms while you sleep?"

"Caroline." Damon warned.

"As a matter of a fact, what has he done with you that's so good he had to toss me aside?" she questioned me, ignoring Damon.

I stayed quiet, not for my sake, but hers. "Caroline Forbes, you will leave this instant." Elena said from behind her.

Damon walked towards her. And Caroline slapped him "You'll be back, you always do come back." Then she stalked out of the house and Elena followed her.

Then Damon turned to me and came over. "Darling." He started.

"Damon, can I have a word?" Stefan asked appearing in the doorway.

Damon looked at me then nodded and went to Stefan, and then they went outside.

I stood now alone, just thinking. I mean seriously! Caroline is so annoying she could create her own definition of the word. I looked around, I decide to go for a walk upstairs, I went into his room and just layed on the bed there and stared at the ceiling. I didn't turn to Damon or even look at him as he walked in, then he layed with me, but I noticed his hand trailing over my stomach.

"Audrina I'm sorry."

"Hmm."

He sat up and kissed my neck softly. "So you're ignoring me now?"

I turned over to him and sat up, I could have had bed hair but I really didn't care. "Damon, I don't need to be protected."

"Hey listen to me okay, just for a second."

"One, two. It's past a second." I said clicking my tongue.

He smiled. "I was trying to prevent the future."

"What future?"

"Her clawing your eyes out."

"Wait let me get this Damon Salvatore, the bachelor, concerned for another girl's safety?"

He chuckled, then leaning in he kissed my vein in my neck then kissed up to my chin and then he looked at me right in the eyes. My dead heart melted.

"I'm sorry for stopping your rage of anger, I'm sorry for letting Caroline get that far with her words. I thought I was going to lose you after she finished, that you wouldn't want me."

I placed my hand on his chest. "I need a shower."

"Great, I'll join you." He grinned sexily.

I laughed as he bent over to press his lips against mine. But I expected possessiveness, I wasn't expecting soft and delicate, it was as if he was afraid I'd either run away or break. His hands framed my face, my hands hovered along his chest, my nails seemed to dig into his shirt a little and the way his body language was, that was all the encouragement he needed. His arms went down my rib cage to go around my waist so that he could pull me against him and I wrapped my arms now around his neck and his grip tightened as if he was trying to keep from bitting me. I pulled back.

"I really need a shower." I stated.

He went to his shirts buttons, I couldn't help but smile. I trapped his hands halfway. He looked up and moved my hands to his bear skin. "Yes love?"

"By myself."

He frowned. "That's not fun though." He murmured.

I couldn't help but yet smile again. "I need to just soak."

"At least let me run a bath and then help you, then I'll go. You have my word." He said.

That was tempting, oh so very tempting. "Really?"

"Yes." He walked to the door taking me with him and then took me into the bathroom. He locked the door and went to the long and deep bath and put the plug in and ran the hot and cold. He looked back at me. "Bubbles?"

"Please."

He reached into the cupboard and took out lavender bubble salts and poured some in. he then got up and placed the shampoo and conditioner near the bath and grabbed the soap as well. He then turned to me and placed his hands on my hips. It was getting steamy in the bathroom and it didn't help looking at Damon who was grinning.

"Damon." I breathed.

He just hovered around my skirt waistband a little and then kissed me. "You've already had a shower today." He commented.

"Yes, but it makes me feel calm and I just want to soak."

"I'll tell you what, if it makes you feel better, I will leave my jeans on, and I wish to soak for a while with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I want you all to myself and if it makes you more comfortable you can leave your underthings on."

It was tempting. And again I gave in. In minutes we were both in the tub, me laying half on him and half under the hot water and him half sitting up and supporting me.

"I love you." He said massaging my shoulders.

"No I'm not taking my bra off." I said.

He chuckled. " I don't want it off, I can see just fine with it on."

I looked up at him, my bra sweeping across his chest with a brush. His eyes went heavy. "You sure?"

"Stop teasing me love, your making it very hard to restrain myself."

"From doing what?" I asked playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"You wouldn't want to know."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay maybe you would. But seriously." His voice was soft.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"It's fine, I'm still getting used to the fact that you're the only woman I want."

"Huh?"

"I'm so used to spreading myself around, and I thought I would miss that, but I don't. I guess I really do love you."

"Huh how nice of you to finally admit that to me." I replied.

"Now it's your turn."

I sat up. "To do what?"

"Well, I've poured my heart out to you, now I want to hear what you say."

"I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"Why not, I already am your's no matter what you say I won't go away."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. Damon I do love you well and truly, I love the way you snuggle with me when I sleep, I love that event though snobby Miss Forbes is most likely tempting your fangs that you stand by me. I love the way you kiss me, although sometimes I wish I knew more about what I was doing, I love the way you look without a shirt on and how you make me feel makes me want to bite you."

"Go on then." He whispered.

"Go on what?"

He leaned in. "Bite me. Unless that was a figure of speech, I know I put that in your head but im liking where this is going actually."

I smiled. "I don't know how to."

"Use you're fangs baby. They'll cut just fine."

"Where?"

He pointed to his shoulder. "Unless you would like somewhere better?" he grinned mysteriously.

"This will do for now, I guess."

I leaned inward as he leaned back, resting his head on the tiles, I nipped his shoulder gently and then I bit. It was only meant to be a little bite, but I felt so overwhelmed by him I bit deeper. And he urged me on by trapping the back of my neck to his shoulder. I put my legs on either side of his waist and licked, nipped and sucked at the wound. I felt him shudder in pure delight and then I felt a throbbing need for him. As if on que through the bond, he bit my neck as I continued at his shoulder. I gasped against his shoulder and he just continued to do the same as I had done to his shoulder, by now the bath was turning a light red and ran my hand across his chest. He gave one last suck to my neck and pulled back as I pulled away from his shoulder. We both had some blood stained to our lips, and I was the one to kiss him this time. He licked the blood off my lip and bit my bottom lip and then kissed me properly. His mouth was firm against mine with need, I didn't blame him. I would be worse if he had more them just his shirt off.


End file.
